one wedding and a blooraguard
by Falconlobo
Summary: This is the sequel to The Rabbit and the Redhead. This story represents the engagement and union of Frankie and Herriman. It proves that opposites attract.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Foster's, any of the song titles or names attached with them: I love Lucy, Roger Rabbit, Usagi Yojimbo battle of the bands Disney world or any other park or hotels in Orlando Florida or any other Disney related stuff pacman where the wild things are

ONE WEDDING AND A BLOORAGUARD

(Sequel to _The Rabbit and the Redhead)_

I am now going to start writing a sequel to _The Rabbit and The Redhead_ titled One Wedding and a Blooragaurd not sure of spelling.

Hare we go AGAIN…………………………..

Default Chapter

The four of them finished laughing when Mac replied, " I can keep a secret but can Bloo?"

Bloo said, "My lips are sealed".

Mac then replied, " Then, how will you eat?"

"Hardy har har Mac, hardy hardy har," was Bloo's reply to Mac. Bloo then said, "It's agreed. We don't say nothing about this to nobody." "Good enough for me." Mac replied to Bloo. Then he said, "How about you two?". Frankie said, "Yep" and then Herrimen replied, "Ditto".

Mac went home, and Herrimen, Bloo, and Frankie went to their rooms

Chapter One

The next day, Frankie and Herrimen went to go buy a ring, but Herrimen forgot to bring his wallet as did Frankie. They needed to find a way to get money for a ring.

They did not know what to do when Frankie noticed the local club was having a battle of the bands contest. She said to Herrimen, "This is perfect," Herrimen replied, "How so?"

Frankie says to him, "I can get my band together to play in no time at all." Herrimen says to Frankie, "You're in a band?"

" Yup, we're called Crimson Thunder, and WE ROCK!"

Frankie looks at the poster and says, "This sign says it costs 25.00 to enter."

Then Herrimen asked, "How do you enter with no money?"

"Simple. We go back to the house, get our wallets, call the rest of band, and enter the contest to win the money for the ring."

"What if you don't win?", said the rabbit. Frankie replied, "Even if we don't win, the sign says the 1st runner up wins money too. My band is pretty good, so even if we don't win, we will still get some money for a ring" She then said, " It doesn't have to be the most expensive ring in the USA, right?"

The bunny then said to her, "Plus, it would be a good excuse if anybody asks what we need to use the 25.00 dollars for." They both agreed. This was a good plan, and they decided to put it in motion,

Herrimen went to go get the money and Frankie called her band on her cell phone to inform them of the contest and the contest rules. The rule was that they could not use any of their own songs but they could use other people's songs. This was okay to Frankie and her band because they loved playing other people's music, and they rocked out loud whenever they got together. So, this would be interesting.

Frankie thought, "I hope Herrimen's task goes as easy as mine. I'd better get home and help him with the plan."

Herrimen was being asked questions by Madame Foster and the gang about what he needed the money for. Bloo said with a smile sort of knowing what he needed the money for, "Do ya have a hot date?

Edwardo said, "Do you need the money for taco's?"

Wilt said, "Ed ,why would Herrimen need 25 bucks for taco's?" Ed said back to Wilt, "I dunno; maybe he's hungry."

Madam Foster asked, "You haven't gone and gotten into some type of trouble with the law and need the money for a lawyer?"

Coco said, "Cocoa co coco coa cocoa," which meant, 'You gonna buy lotto tickets?'

Herrimen said to them, "You're all way off target with this one ,and it's a doozy." They all pleaded, "Tell us, tell us, pleaze!"

Edwardo noticed that Frankie had just gotten back and said, "Maybe Frankie knows. Let's ask her."

Frankie sez, "Ask me what ed?" "What does Herrimen need 25 dennero for?" "Oh Ed, we need the money for me and my band to enter the battle of the bands contest."

Bloo said, "Neat! You're gonna battle other bands in combat."

Ed said, ""Nooo Frankie! No fight; it not right."

"Ed, it's not that kinda battle," said Wilt. "What you mean by that?" Ed replied.

Frankie said, "Let me explain about battle of the bands. It's when different bands play music, and the best band wins.

Madam Foster said, "If that's what the money's for, then go for it. That okay with you bunny?" Herrimen replied, "Okay, but as long as we can all go watch. Frankie said, "Then, it's settled. Me and my band will enter, and you all can watch."

CHAPTER 2

Frankie meets up with her band and says, "Let's get this show on the road. Then, her band asked, "Aren't you gonna introduce us to your friends?"

Frankie said, "Oh right. Guess I forgot to. Well, this is my granma, her imaginary friend, Mr. Herrimen, and this is Mac and his imaginary friend Bloo.

Her band asked, "Are there any more music fans with ya?" Frankie replied, "Oh yeah, here they come now." "Wilt, Edwardo, Cocoa," Frankie calls to them, "This is my band Crimson Thunder." Her band says, "What a cool group ya got. A giant rabbit, a tall red dude, a bird plant airplane thing, and a cool purple dude who looks like something out of where the wild things are plus a blue dude that looks like he's from Pacman."

Madame Foster and Mac said, "What about us?' Frankie's band said to them, "Hey, if you guys like music,we don't have to describe how cool you are too." "Good enough for me", Madame Foster said. "Me too", replied Mac.

Frankie said, "You guys get to your seats, and we will get on stage. She then said to her band, "Okay, we got a battle of the bands to win so let's get out there and rock and roll."

They found out there were only them and two other bands which meant they would either have to win first or second to win the money. So, it was all or nothing.

Frankie thought, "This complicates things a little bit for Herrimen and me. If we are to get the ring, we need to win or come in second."

The first two bands were pretty good, so they would have to be better in order to win. The announcer, Digg Dugg said, "Up next is Crimson Thunder. This band consists of Frankie and Cathy on the guitars plus they sing too, Mike on drums, and Ike on keyboard. They are also the backup singers. They will be playing two songs. First, they will play Wild Cherry's Play That Funky Music.

They hit it dead on. Frankie and Cathy played their guitars with style and sang great. Mike and Ike played their drums and keyboards just as well as the girls, and they sang great too. The audience went wild with applause and could not wait for the next tune. So,they went right to next one which was also a classic Kim Wylde's Kids in America which also went over well.

The other bands thought, "With those guys playing classic and us playing current, one of us will win first and second, and they will just lose."

Digg Dugg said, "Okay dudes and dudetts, it's time to decide the winner. Who's it gonna be. Crimson Thunder, Roto Rootter, or Criystel Kleer? You decide who wins by clapping and cheering, and whoever gets the most wins.

Roto Rootter got lots of cheers and clapping as did Criystel Kleer but Crimson Thunder got the most.

Digg Dugg said "Crimson Thunder wins battle of the bands". The other bands said, "Why do they win? Is it because you think they have a cooler name then us?"

Digg Dugg said, "No, it's because you can't beat the classics." Then he said, "Yo! C.T." They replied, "Yeah, wha ya wan?" "Could you play one more song before you get this 10 thousand dollar check?", "Okay, one more song then we is ouuta hare." They played Stevie Wonder's Superstition along with the other two bands on the brass. They weren't gonna be sore losers; and since they were playing music with the winners, it was like they won too. Because, it's all bout the music afterall.

Roto Rootter and Criystel Kleer both agreed to split the second place prize. So that everybody was a winner in the Battle of the Bands and in life.

Frankie took her share of the money, and so did her band. Then the whole gang plus the band went back to the house for dinner minus Frankie and Herrimen who said they had something to do first. The rest of them wondered what they had to do and before dinner too. They had all just finished the soup and were about to start on salad when Frankie and Herrimen entered the dinning room and Herrimen said, "Attention all. I have an announcement to make before we start the entree."

"Well, get on with it", Mac and Bloo said (smiling, knowing what the news was and wonerding what the other's reactions would be was worth keeping this secret well secrety). All the rest wondered what could the news be. They soon found out when the rabbit spoke up, "Okay here goes nothing." He got down on one knee, took out a box, and the other's wondered what's in the box and why is Herrimen on one knee?

"Frankie", Herrimen said, (making the other's think dosen't he always call her ms.? Wonder whats up?). They soon found out when she said, "Yeah Herrimen, Wot's on your mind?"

He then continued, " Frankie, I'm not sure if you like me or not, but I'm in love with you and I'm 'hopping' that you will marry me." The other's were shocked at the rabbit's words and thought, "Frankie would never marry Herrimen. Wot's he thinking even asking her for?"

They were more shocked at what happened next when Frankie said, "Oh Herrimen, you know how I feel about you. The other's thought, "This is gonna be bad", but were surprised by Frankie's reply when she said, "Of course I'll marry you. I love you too."

All of the others' jaws dropped at what had just happened right in front them. The band said, "We thought you two hated each other." Edwardo said, "Who are you, and what have you done with the real Herrimen and Frankie?

Wilt said, "Wow, this is heavy stuff." Cocoa said, " Co" (which meant ah the power of love).

Madame Foster said, "I had a feeling bout you two, and it's about time you two got together." Bloo and Mac said, "Well, opposites do attract, and they proved it." Wilt said, "You two knew bout this didn't ya?" They replied, "Yup and we kept it secret."

Wilt said, "Really?" They then said, "Wot. Are you nuts? We were kept in the dark just the same as all the rest of ya." "Okay, if you say so", replied Wilt. Then he said, "Lets get on with the rest of dinner if that's okay with the soon-to-be newlyweds."

"Fine with us," said the rabbit and the redhead. "Let's eat before the dinner gets cold." "It's too late for that, Bloo said. Wilt said, "And why's that bloo?" "Because Bloo said it's chili, get it?" That made everybody laugh. Then, they continued with their dinner with thoughts of the future and of this unexpected couple who were soon to be wed.

**Re**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

CHAPTER 3

Herrimen and Frankie went to City Hall to get the marriage license and to see if there was anybody who could marry an imaginary friend and human. They found a reverend who had an imaginary reverend just in case this ever, but not likely, happened. The reverend was a little surprised to see that the imaginary reverend would be put to use at last.

He said, "I never thought that I would ever see the day that an imaginary and a human would get together, but i imagined this guy just in case this ever happened."

The human Reverend Frost and the imaginary Reverend Morris agreed with Herrimen and Frankie to hold the wedding at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Then, they paid the fees and signed the paperwork for the rings and services and license. They would have the wedding next week followed by the dinner and party.

Herrimen went to rent a tux and Frankie and Madame Foster went to buy a wedding dress. After they bought the dress, they went to rent a karaoke machine for the party plus get a caterer for the dinner. All was done.

Now was the day of the wedding.

Cathy was Frankie's maid of honor, and Bloo was the best man. Mike and Ike came to the wedding as guests. The rest of the friends were seated, and Herrimen walked to the alter with Bloo followed by Cathy, Madame Foster and Frankie.

Reverends Frost and Morris said, "Herrimen, Do you take Frankie to be your wife?" He said, "I do."

They said, " Frankie, Do you take Herrimen to be your husband?" She said, "I do."

"The rings please", said the Reverends to Bloo. Bloo said, "Here ya go."

Frankie put the ring on Herrimen's finger. He did the same and put the other ring on Frankie's finger. Herrimen said, "With this ring, I do thee wed." Frankie said, "Ditto."

The Reverends said, "I now pronounce you rabbit and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Herrimen and Frankie kissed. Then the Revs said, "Congratulations. You two are the first imaginary friend and human to ever get married." Bloo said, "Come on let's get the dinner over with, so we get the party started."

They had the dinner, and then the party. Harrimen and Frankie had the first dance while Wilt karaoked Blue Moon. Bloo sang with Madame Foster, and they sang Sea Cruise. Frankie and Herrimen sang Love Will Keep Us Together and Don't Go Breaking My Heart. Frankie sang Lets Give Them Something To Talk About, You Give Me Fever, and Here, There, and Everywhere, and Edwardo sang La Bamba.

Madame Foster got up and made an announcement that she would pay for their Honeymoon. She said, "You just got married, where do you want to go on your honeymoon?" "We're going to Disney World", They shouted. Thanks for the memories."

They left after the party to go on their honeymoon. They went to Orlando, Florida for a month, and they hit all the Disney parks, Universal parks, Waterparks, Seaworld, Gaterland and all the shops. They stayed at the Beach Club, and then, the Hard Rock Hotel. They came back with stuff for themselves and their friends and family. They gave Madame Foster a Mickey t-shirt, Wilt a Mickey basketball, Coco a Mickey baseball cap, Bloo a pair of Mickey Mouse ears, and Edwardo a Mickey Mouse plush. They all thanked them for their gifts and asked what they got for themselves. Herrimen and Frankie got watches; his was Mickey and hers was Minnnie.

Frankie and Herrimen also went to a Disney auction when they were there. Herrimen got the 100 years of Disney pin collection and Frankie got the Gurgi plush from the 80's plus all the Captian Eo plush including both versions of Fuzzball: the one that looked like a monkey and the one that looked like a fox. Both had the same wings and tails but the faces were different.

One month after they returned from their honeymoon, things were a little different. Herrimen now helped Frankie with the chores and they were so in love with each other and so happy.

Herrimen was helping Frankie with the dishes when she fainted. Herrimen was worried, so he took Frankie to the doctor. Herrimen was in the waiting room for an hour hoping that Frankie was alright; he didn't know what he would do if anything ever happened to her. He was relieved when Frankie entered the waiting room and said that she was alright. Herrimen asked, "What happend to you?" Frankie said, "Do you remember the old rabbit tests?"

Herrimen said, "Do you mean the old barbaric way to find out if a woman was expecting? What of it?" Then he said, " W--ait a minute. You aren't….. I mean… we…. I mean, you telling me that we…. that us?"

Frankie interrupted Herrimen's rants with, "Congrats, Pops!"

Herrimen went to Frankie, hugged her and said, "We're gonna have a baby?" Frankie said, "No."

"No?" Herrimen said. Then, what was that all about?"

Frankie said, "Oh, we're specting all right, but it's not one but two. "We're having twins."

Herrimen could not have been more pleased except for Frankie. The doctor came out and spoke with them She explained that they were going be the first imaginary and human to have kids. Because of this, the babies would be born in 3 months instead of 9. Plus, he said that since they were the first imaginary human couple that they and all their friends and family were now immortal. Their kids would be that way too. He also said the kids might have some transformation abilities. For example, if one was a rabbit, it would be able to transform to a human, and if one was human, it could transform into a rabbit.

He also said that they would only be babies for a week and then turn 10 years old. After that, they would age regularly until they turned 25. Then, they would not age anymore.

He also said that since Frankie had just turned 25 on their honeymoon that the same thing applied to her as well. So she would not age past her present age but could still celebrate the birthdays each year.

Three months past and the friends were talking about the soon-to-be arrival. Bloo said, "I can't believe you and Frankie are gonna be parents." Wilt said, "I know and twins to boot! Edwardo said "I love babies they is so cute." Cocoa said, "Coco Co Co Ca", which meant "what ya gonna name em?" Herrimen said, "We will name them when they get here; in the meantime, we will do a practice run." "Herrimen", said Edwardo, "You will call the cab, but not for real." "What you mean by that", Edwardo said. "I mean, pretend to dial the phone and say what you will say when you really do call the cab." "What me say?" "You say: Have a cab come right away to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and take a rabbit and redhead to the hospital to deliver twins or something like that". "Okay" replied the purple horned creature.

"Wilt, you will carry Frankie's bag to the cab." Wilt said, "I can do that onehanded." Bloo said, "Good one, Wilt." Then Bloo asked, "What do me and cocoa do?

"You two can go wait for the cab and inform us when it gets here. I mean for real after the practice run." "Cococa coaco," which meant okaydokay. Bloo asked, " Okay, who calls the doctor?"

"The doctor's already been called and the room has been reserved," Herrimen said. "The doctor said it could be anytime now but that was two days ago, so let's do the practice run quickly."

They did the run perfectly and Herrimen said, "Now, we're prepared for when the time comes." So, they sat and relaxed. Then, Frankie entered the room and said, "It's time Herrimen," He said, semi- relaxed, " That's nice dear." Then he realized what she said as did the others and said, "It's time just like the practice run, but all did not go as planned. It sort of went like the episode of I Love Lucy where Lucy had Little Ricky.

They finally made it to the hospital, had Frankie checked in and then they all waited in the waiting room. "Boy, we all panicked," said Bloo. "It was just like I Love Lucy,"

Herrimen asked, "Which characters were each of us?" Bloo said, "Well, even though Edwardo is Spanish, you were Ricky, Edwardo was Fred, Cocoa was Ethel, and I was, well I was an extra, so I didn't have a character but Frankie was Lucy.

Wilt asked, " What about me?" "I guess you were another extra like me."

The nurse came out and said Mr. Herrimen, "Frankie just had the twins so you can all come in now." "Can I come in alone first?" The nurse said okay. Bloo said, "Can't I go with ya?" "Fine Bloo, Herrimen said. "You can come with me, then, the rest can follow. Bloo asked, "Why did you want to go alone at first?"

"Only Frankie knows my first name, and I guess it's about time the rest of you knew it too. "Cool, I get to know second. What is it and whyed you keep it secret?"

"I used to go by my first name all the time until a certain movie came out; after that, I thought everybody would laugh at me. When I told Frankie, she didn't laugh but she told me that everybody loved the character that had the same name as me." "What is the name?"

"Okay my last name is Herrimen, but my first is Roger." Bloo said, that's sorta funny; you're another Roger Rabbit. But, it's also cool because it's a beloved cartoon character. Is that why you went to Disney World so you could spring your name on her?"

Herrimen said, "That and to have a lot of fun at all the parks. I also got some other stuff at the auction." "Wha you get?" asked Bloo?

"I got 10 talking Roger Rabbits in mint condition that were never played with and talk perfectly." "Can I have mine now?" Bloo asked? Herrimen said, "You can have yours later, but you can play with one of the two Roger Rabbits that are for the twins."

Bloo said, "Okay I just wanna hear all the sayings, then we can go in." Bloo heard all it had to say, then, they went in to see Frankie. Frankie said, "Hi Herrimen." Herrimen said, "You can call me Roger now. Frankie, so, where are the kin? "The nurse cleaned them up and is coming back with them now. Here they are."

One was a male white rabbit with black eyes and red hair with a skunk like streak, and the other was a fully red headed baby girl with a similar white streak in her hair and black eyes also.

Bloo said, "I thought human babies were supposed to be bald." The nurse said, "Normally yes, but because Herrimen is imaginary and Frankie is human, the girl has a full head of hair and the rabbit is, well, a rabbit.The other powers will be revealed in time, but until then, how bout some names. Herrimen said, "How about Roxxanne or Roxie for short?" "Sounds good," replied Frankie. "I think I'll name the rabbit Usagi after my favorite comic book rabbit Usagi Yojimbo. I mean he sort of looks like Usagi Yojimbo. That okay with you Roger?

Herrimen replied, "Sounds great. Lets get the others in here to meet the kin." Bloo said, I called Mac and Madame Foster; he's taking the bus, and, with her driving, they should be here any….,

Mac said, I'm here." "Minute", Bloo finished. Then said, "Took ya long enough." "Well I'm here, aren't I?", continued Mac.

The rest came in and asked, "Can we see the kids now?" Mac said, "Oh, right! What did you name them?" Herrimen said, "Before we get to that, I would like to tell you all my first name." They said in unison, " You have a first name?" "Yeah it's Roger."

Mac replied, "Another Roger Rabbit? Why not!

Edwardo added, " So, now you two are Roger and Frankie Herrimen." Wilt said, "If the name fits, wear it." Cocoa said, "Coooocoacoa", which meant: "another rabbit and redhead couple why not!"

Madame foster came in the room after parking the bus and said, "Bout time you started using your first name again. You should not let a movie title make you not want to use it anymore."

Herrimen said, "I am now Roger Herrimen again, but don't call me Roger often; that's only for Madame Foster and Frankie to do all the time. Just once in a while for the rest of ya; let's say, for one day each and every month, the rest of time you call me Mister Herrimen to keep things in semi order. You already know my wife Frankie Foster," Herrimen said jokingly (that made Frankie smile), now here are the kids names. This is Roxxanne Herrimen or Rroxie for short, and this is Usagi Yojimbo Herrimen named after Frankie's favorite comic book rabbit with the same name.

Well, this is the new and improved Herrimen family. For now, this is the end.

Do You Yahoo?  
Tired of spam? Yahoo! Mail has the best spam protection around  
http/mail.


End file.
